Maybe the fourth isn't so bad
by Zadkriel
Summary: England thinks it will be another horrible 4th of July but Americas surprise just might change his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic ever :) but I hope it will be great. Enjoy America and England and maybe some other countries thrown in for variety but mainly the great blonde guys.

'No" was my first thought as I opened my eyes on what I thought was the worst day of the year. The Fourth of July. The day my beloved colony America left me for his independence. I sighed already thinking of all the horrible memories of the revolutionary war.

Flash back to revolutionary war

"You can't hold on to me forever" America yelled across the battlefield. His voice loud even over the rain and wind.

"I won't be your little colony need freedom" he said in a softer less aggressive tone.

I watched almost in slow motion as he brought up the gun and with devastating effectiveness took out almost all of my backup troops. Leaving me standing alone in the muddy battlefield. With a sense of loss a slowly raised my hands over my head. To give America the freedom he clearly desired.

End of flashback

With a shudder I pulled myself back into reality. Rubbing my eyes I slid out of bed. Gently I untangled myself from the UK flag blanket. I didn't really understand Americas instance that i use it but it had been a gift. And it really was very soft. My hardwood floor is already starting to heat up under my feet and I prepared for anger hot 4th.

After I'd finally dragged myself to the bathroom and gotten ready I was really starting to feel the effects of Americas birthday. A deep sadness seemed to have pierced me and for that one day a year I longed for the little boy who used to depend on me.

"Stop" I told myself out loud. Getting lost in the memories would just lead to more trouble. I excited the bathroom wearing a pale green shirt matching my eyes and I pair of older blue jeans. Well they were on the whiter side now but I wasn't planning on having anyone see me. Fixing the cuffs on my shirt I walked down the stairs deciding a cup of morning tea with toast would be nice.

I strolled through my living room. The hardwood creaked gently under my weight but gave way to tile as I got the kitchen. Everything was neat just as I expected it to be. Toaster sitting on the back counter. Tea bags in the cupboard. Silverware sitting waiting for me to take out a knife and spoon. Finally I took out two pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster while setting it up to cook for two minutes.

Carefully I then began to make my tea. I reached into a different drawer to pull out a small pot. Setting the stove on to low heat and filling up the pot with water. I waited for it to boil.

I could jus picture the smaller version of America jumping up and down with his blonde hair bouncing. Asking "is it ready yet?"

'No' I pushed painful memories out of my mind as soon as the toast popped up. The cooked bread was golden brown and smelled amazing. I spread butter over it and watched as the golden substance sank into the wheat. Next was the tea. I turned the burner on the stove off and poured a bit of the now steaming water into my cup. Reaching back over to retrieve my box of tea bags i debated each one. Earl gray was nice but maybe to sweet. Lavender had such a strong smell it would be all over the house. Chamomile, Americas favorite. I wasn't going to think about that right now. I choose a combination of honey and apricot. It was a little strange but seemed like a good choice on a hot morning.

Carefully I pulled the bag with its little tag out of the box and into my cup of water. I thought about cleaning up while it was seeping but decided giants that. My toast would get cold and soggy. With my decision made I carried my plate of toast and tea over to the table.

With gentle fingers I picked up my teacup to take the first sip. Only to hear a loud pounding echoing through the building accompanied by I set my tea down. Only one person knocked like that.

First chapter is done. Sorry for any stupid errors but I hope you liked it. R and R if you want. As I new writer i appreciate them but if its to much work thats fine too. I'll be back with another chapter soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Just like I said I'm back. America has finally made his debut. As usual I really hope you like it. So without further ado.

Chapter two

With my cup set securely on the table I walked over to the door and looked through a peephole. Same bomber jacket, same messy hair, same glasses. Sighing again I opened the door. To be assaulted by America.

"Hey Britain dude, guess what day it is?" He yelled right into my ear.

"Are you trying to make me deaf? Bloody Americans" I grumbled at him but it seemed lost in all of his hyper excitement.

"It my birthday, the Fourth of July!" Out of his ridiculous bomber jacket he pulled out a tiny noisemaker complete with tin foil and ribbons. To blow it right in my face. The little instrument, if you could even call it that, made a sound resembling a snoring goose. In addition it blew a paper tongue that hit my square in the nose.

"Didn't you remember?" He asked looking slightly deflated as the noisemaker curled back inwards.

Well I course i remembered. It's pretty hard to forget when your colony left you. "Yes" I answered stiffly.

"Them your coming to my party right?" He basically yelled apparently forgetting we were only few inches apart. "Don't tell me you aren't coming to my party?" If he told me he was a kicked puppy right about then I probably would have believed him.

"Are you coming, are your coming, are you coming" back to shouting again. I almost sighed this kid was like a roller coaster.

"Yes, sure" I said partly to get him to be quiet but partly not to see those huge blue eyes begging me again.

"Then come on already" he grabbed the cuff on my shirt and pulled me out of my own house and down to the curb where his car was parked. Before I could do anything my seatbelt was over my shoulder and the car door slamming shut.

It Was more like being kidnapped than anything. I sighed resigned to my fate as the American started driving down the road not really caring about the speed limit. I sat back and sighed again thinking about my nice tea and toast getting cold back at my table.

We drove what felt like hours but in truth was only minutes. The clock must be wrong. America kept pop music blaring and I was beginning to smell the rather awful scent of stale french fries. It didn't stop me from feeling hungry though. With a particularly loud growl my stomach announced its displeasure. America glanced over at me with an amused expression on his face.

"You hungry british dude?" He asked focusing on the road once again but turning down the radio. I crossed my arms over the offending organ and blushed.

"Don't call me that. It sounds uncivilized." I complained.

"That was a yes or no question." He laughed.

"Maybe" I resigned to.

"Just one of the above"

"Fine, yes. I wouldn't be if you hadn't dragged me away from my breakfast."

"Sorry, so do you want to stop at McDonalds or something?" He looked over me through his glasses,

"Does it have to be McDonalds?"

"My birthday, my food"

"Do they have tea there?"

"It depends do you like it drowned in sugar?" I could just see the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Fine" I muttered "isn't there salad or something?"

"Yeah but are you sure you don't want a burger though?"

"I'm sure"

" okay"

We drove in silence for a few more minutes until a giant golden M came into view. America pulled smoothly up into the drive through spot.

"may I take your order?" Came the crackly voice through the machine.

"Yeah can I get a Mcdouble meal with fries and a coke as well as spring salad with iced tea." America rolled down the window to say.

"Is that all" the voice asked.

"Yep" America replied.

"Pull up to the first window on your right" America rolled his eyes and mouthed 'as if I didn't already know' I couldn't help but snicker at the look on his face.

America applied gentle pressure on the gas and the car rolled forward a few feet. Right in front of a red painted window with a teenager with a head set. 'Pay here' was written in yellow. America passed her a credit card thats sky blue with a golden strip running down the side.

"My boss pays for most of my food" he winked at Arthur. 'Next widow' was painted in the same yellow on the side of the building. America pulled forward Easily and accepted the M bag and his card back into the car. "Thanks" he called out the window and drove back out onto the open road unwrapping a hamburger and taking a bite.

Reaching into the greasy bag I pulled out a salad in a plastic container and some plastic forks wrapped in yet more plastic. Pulling apart everything I began to eat. It was surprisingly good. Not that I would tell America. Even the sugary tea wasn't awfully bad. Except the apparent obsession with plastic. Bloody Americans.

Meanwhile America and finished the hamburger and half his coke. "Ready for my best party ever?" He asked and pushed down the gas pedal a tiny but more. "We have to make it to the airport"

I swallowed and wondered why I had ever agreed to this?

Okay, I don't exactly know if there's McDonalds in Britain but I'm using it anyways. So if you red my first chapter you know I like reviews but its just words. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While drove for a while after Americas Little speech. Green day started playing I reached forward to turn the volume up a little. "You like this?" America glanced over at me.

"Yeah," I muttered barley over the music.

"Cool," America grinned and turned the already blaring music up a few more notches. I boo bed my head along with the music thinking of my punk days and wondering what type of party America had this year.

*time pass *

"Were here," America announced as a small gray building appeared. He slid the car easily into a close spot and turned the key. "We'll catch a flight here and then drive a little more to get to the party"

"Okay" I replied opening my door with a click,"wait how are you going to drive there without a car?"

"A rental of course,duh" America said walking over to the entrance if the airport. "We are gonna be late for our flight."

I followed the American through a set of double doors and into a room surprisingly devoid of people. Only a few stray humans milled around and we walked out the other end quickly onto a runway. "Come on" America reached out and grabbed my hand tugging me towards a small plane with a pilot waiting outside.

"Hi Johnny," the younger country shouted on approaching the man. "Im here? Have it made it on time? How have you been?"

"Always nice to see you Alfred" the man laughed. His blue eyes crinkled in amusement and his lips curled upward. "But one question at a time, okay?"

"This is Arthur" America released my head instead opting to shove me forward.

"Nice to meet you" I said sticking my hand out in an invitation to shake.

" likewise" Johnny grasped my hand in a strong grip. "Are you guys ready to fly?"

"Yeah" America yelled right in my ears before jumping up into the plane.

"Well he didn't change at all." Johnny said moving his hand to indicate I could board. I walked up the stairs and into the planes small seating area. Six seats were set up with shiny black seat belts and DVD players in front of them. America was already in one of the seats, fully strapped in, and bouncing eagerly.

"Go ahead sit down" Johnny said from behind me. He was just making his way to the cockpit, ducking through a door I hadn't noticed before.

I sat down wearily next to America not really sure what to make of this. The over excited nation pulled my seatbelt over my shoulder and bounced up and down in his own seat.

"Take off starts now" Johnny's voice echoed over a speaker system. I felt a thrum from under me and the plane rose smoothly upward.

"Here" Americas voice surprised me and I looked ahead to see one of my favorite movies playing on the DVDs screen. I smiled at him and watched as the opening credits rolled across.

*time pass*

As the ending music played America nudged me. I felt the plane touch down and Johnny appeared in the doorway. "You guys are good to get out," he said smiling.

"Thanks Johnny," America flashed a huge smile in his direction.

"Anytime," the pilot smiled.

"Thank you" I added.

"Hey a friend of Alfred's is a friend of mine,oh that reminds me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Alfred." I winced as Johnny shouted.

"Bye" I said and jumped out of the hopped out of the plane.

"Arthur," Alfred yelled from the entrance of the new airport. "The cars right out here" he bounded into the building. I walked after him into the entrance. This room was almost the same as the last port. I walked through it and into the parking lot. America was standing by a scarlet Honda with the drivers side door open.

"Hurry up" he shouted.

I thought about arguing but decided it was his birthday I could walk a little faster. I reached the car and got in the passenger seat. America was already sitting in the drivers seat, with a hanker chief in his hand?

"Here England, put this over your eyes." He handed me the checkered fabric.

"Why?" I didn't really trust him.

"Just do it please," he gave me baby blue puppy dog eyes. I sighed. Who could resist that? I tied the scarf around my eyes and the darkness became complete.

*time pass*

"Britain" America shook my shoulder. I was lost in my own thoughts. Reaching up I tried to take off the bandanna but America stopped me.

"You can't take that off" he scolded.

"Why are you trying to surprise me on your birthday?" I was totally confused.

"It'll make me happy okay?" I could just hear the pleading look.

"Fine" I grumbled.

America placed a hand on my back and lead me, up steps? "Almost there" he said and I heard a door open. This really was strange just like that wanker America. Well he said it would make him happy. "Here" the wanker himself led me through a door. "Take the blindfold off"

I slipped it off my head to see, my own living room? Exactly how I had left it. "What?" I said out loud.

" I just want to spend the rest day with you And you alone so what better place than your house." I didn't know whether to be offended or touched.

"Is this really what you want" I asked.

"Yeah" he was already walking over and turning on my tv. Well if this was all he wanted for his birthday I could give him that.

The end of my first fanfic thanks for reading hope you liked it. Leave a review if you want. Bye :)


End file.
